2010-2019 Planet X Pacific typhoon seasons
The 2010s, for Planet X, featured the 2010-2019 Pacific typhoon seasons. The seasons had no official bounds, but most tropical cyclones tend to form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean between June and December. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northwestern Pacific Ocean. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean, north of the Equator and west of the International Date Line. Storms that form east of the Date Line and north of the Equator are called hurricanes. Tropical storms forming across the entire West Pacific basin were assigned a name by the Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC). Tropical depressions in this basin have the "W" suffix added to their number by the JTWC. Typhoons were the only ones montinered by JTWC until 2017, when they were also montinered by JMA. =Seasons= 2010 Pacific typhoon season No storms were reported this season due to the lack of technology. 2011 Pacific typhoon season A typhoon devestated Guam on November 16. This is the first known Planet X typhoon on record. 2012 Pacific typhoon season No storms were reported this season. 2013 Pacific typhoon season No storms were reported this season. 2014 Pacific typhoon season A "massive" typhoon, as described by the JTWC, sunk two naval ships in the open Pacific on October 14. It was unofficially named Viper by the JTWC because it "sunk the ships like a snake". 2015 Pacific typhoon season For the first time on record, weather satellites were deployed across the Western Pacific on January 1. To concide with this, whenever an investigating Hurricane Hunters pilot or meteorologist spotted a storm, the JTWC gave it the privilege to officially name it with a male given name. Many of the pilots and meteorologists named them after their former school enemies or their sons. Four notable storms occured during 2015. Typhoon Josh and Tropical Storm Jason directly affected Tokyo, killing hundreds and causing mass flash flooding. Typhoon Finn made landfall over rural China, leading to devestating landslides, major property damage, and extreme amounts of death reports. Finally, Tropical Storm Quincy attacked Manila with exceptionally gusty winds. List of storms Tropical Storm Arman Typhoon Bernhard Tropical Storm Claudio Typhoon Garfield Typhoon Kole Tropical Storm 6W Tropical Storm Matthew Typhoon Darth Typhoon Josh Tropical Storm Jason Tropical Storm 11W Typhoon Oskar Typhoon Seth Tropical Storm 14W Tropical Storm Quincy Typhoon Elvis Typhoon Finn Typhoon Harry Tropical Storm Louis Typhoon Ignaz Tropical Storm Roy Typhoon Travis Typhoon Uwe Typhoon Vitaly Typhoon Walt Tropical Storm Xander Storm names 2016 Pacific typhoon season Beginning this season, the JTWC began to use two predetermined naming lists (containing entirely masculine names) to name storms forming in the Western Pacific, abolishing its former policy to allow pilots and meteorologists who first reconigzed the storm to identify them. Due to a lack of activity in this season (the causes are unknown), only one notable storm, Joachim, formed. It caused 800 deaths in the Macau region of China from heavy precipitation. List of storms Tropical Storm Arno Tropical Storm Benjamin Typhoon Christian Tropical Storm Dieter Tropical Storm Emil Tropical Storm Florian Tropical Storm 7W Tropical Storm Gunther Typhoon Heath Tropical Storm Ianto Typhoon Joachim Typhoon Klaus Typhoon Louis Tropical Storm Mattathias Storm names 2017 Pacific typhoon season Main article: 2017 Planet X Pacific typhoon season A record 36 total cyclones were observed during the season. 2018 Pacific typhoon season The 2018 Pacific typhoon season featured a slightly below average amount of storms. During the year, Typhoon Yannick slammed into South Korea in late March, killing 1,436 people. Also, Typhoon Gunther sank 400 ferries in Hong Kong's Victoria Harbor. Finally, Typhoon Joachim downed a Hurricane Hunters aircraft near Wake Island, leading to the loss of five pilots. This made it the second typhoon to down an aircraft, after Typhoon Quinn in the previous season. Storm names 2019 Pacific typhoon season Above-average activity was observed in this season. Typhoon Alfredo made landfall in the Shanghai region of China on June 16, destroying 400,000 structures in the city and killing 954 people. Typhoons Hunter, James, Kurt, and Miekel affected the Kobe region of Japan, combined damaging millions of structures and killing up to 5,000 citizens. They are considered the "Four Enemies of Kobe". Typhoon Paolini affected a sparsely populated region of the Philippines, causing major flash flooding. Typhoon Quinn made an unusual landfall over rural Malaysia and continued into the Bay of Benegal. Due to the storm's unexpected arrival, nearly 40,000 citizens perished during Quinn's fury. As a result, the JTWC gave it a special name - the Kuala Lumpur Typhoon. List of storms Typhoon Sigurd Tropical Storm Tronje Tropical Storm Uranus CMA Tropical Depression 04 (Adam) CMA Tropical Depression 05 Tropical Storm Valerian (Boy) Tropical Storm Wilbur Tropical Storm Xaver (Charles) CMA Tropical Depression 09 (David) CMA Tropical Depression 10 (Edward) CMA Tropical Depression 11 CMA Tropical Depression 12 Severe Tropical Storm Yoda CMA Tropical Depression 14 CMA Tropical Depression 15 Tropical Storm Zeus (Frank) CMA Tropical Depression 17 CMA Tropical Depression 18 CMA Tropical Depression 19 (George) Typhoon Alfredo (Henry) Tropical Storm Bobby Tropical Storm Coppelius (Ida) CMA Tropical Depression 23 CMA Tropical Depression 24 (John) Typhoon Duncan Tropical Depression King Typhoon Erik CMA Tropical Depression 28 (Lincoln) Tropical Storm Friedhelm Tropical Storm Mary Typhoon Gerald (Nora) Tropical Depression Olaf CMA Tropical Depression 33 Typhoon Hunter (Paul) Tropical Storm Inago CMA Tropical Depression 36 (Queen) CMA Tropical Depression 37 CMA Tropical Depression 38 (Robert) Tropical Storm Sam Typhoon James Typhoon Kurt Tropical Storm Leon Typhoon Miekel Typhoon Norfried Tropical Storm Olaf (Tom) Typhoon Paolini (Union) Typhoon Quinn (Victor) Tropical Storm Roman (William) Tropical Storm Sukru (X-ray) Typhoon Timmie CMA Tropical Depression 51 Tropical Storm Ulli Tropical Depression Young Severe Tropical Storm Viktor (Zebra) Typhoon Wolfgang (One-Two) Storm names The JTWC began retirement for the West Pacific after this season. The names Alfredo, James, Kurt, Miekel, Paolini, and Quinn were retired for their devestating impacts. They would be replaced by Akash, Jorg, Kyrill, Mason, Pedro, and Quentin for usage in future seasons. In addition, the names Roman and Timmie were removed after this season for no particular reason and respectively replaced with Raphael and Thad for future usage. Category:Future storms